The Unknown Fear
by eXiLe
Summary: The Company must get back together to defend their freedom and the freedom of all Middle-Earth. Finally updated.... PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

** Please know that I do not own the characters in this story. I do own some of the characters and some of the places but not all of them. So don't sue me if you are too stupid to realize which ones I own and which ones I don't!! Thank you! ( I just got back from seeing the movie for the tenth time, so be nice. I changed all my mistakes from the last time!!! I know I totally fudged up the last time I wrote it, but this time I actually finished the books!!! Thank you!!! Please review!!**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"King Thranduil! King Thranduil! There is an urgent message from Gandalf the White!" Screamed Trebien as he deliriously ran towards the Elven King.  
  
"What is it Trebien?" Asked the King of the Elves from Northern Mirkwood. The fearful elf graciously handed the elf King the letter parchment. King Thranduil slowly opened the letter in fear of what these urgent words must be. "Oh my," exclaimed the King when he finished reading it. He stared at Trebien in shock and let the letter slowly drop from his hands. "We must tell Legolas at once."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Damn you Legolas!" Screamed Orlias. "Must you always be better than me?!"  
  
Legolas stood laughing as he watched Orlias stomp around the archery course. Orlias had always been jealous of Legolas and his skill with the bow, for Legolas had just split Orlias' arrow in half for the second time.  
  
"It is alright Orlias, my friend!" Said Legolas, trying to comfort his angry friend. "You are so much better than me in a lot of things."  
  
"Such as?!" screamed Orlias. "Perhaps breathing? Or perhaps maybe falling, I do tend to fall much more gracefully than you!"  
  
"No that's not it at all!" said Legolas. "Please, let's forget anything happened, let's pretend that we never walked onto the archery court." Legolas had been best friends with Orlias for over 1,500 years and he knew how to calm his friend down. Orlias always had trouble accepting the fact that he wasn't the best at everything. And most of the time it was Legolas who had to prove that to him. "Come, let's go down to the tavern for some ale and continue as friends, not as enemies," Legolas told his friend.  
  
"I hate you Legolas, I really do," said Orlias laughing.  
  
"I know you do my friend!" said Legolas. A smile crept over his lips as his friend walked up next to him. He quickly stuck out his foot and tripped his friend so that he landed flat on his face with a loud thud. "Well well well. It seems I may still be more graceful at falling than you are!" He said while laughing.  
  
"You are the damndest Elf, Legolas!!" Orlias screamed. But then he got a playful look in his eye. "Are you sure that you are as graceful as I?"  
  
Legolas looked down at his friend with a confused look because he wasn't sure what his friend was planning to do. He was clearly startled when Orlias' bow flew under his feet, making Legolas flip head over heels. Immediately Orlias jumped on Legolas, pinning him to the ground. Legolas flipped him over and they started rolling around on the archery course, but the fact that they were on a hill never entered their heads. For one playful shove from Orlias made Legolas fly backwards and down the hill. But since they were best friends and they never did anything without each other, Legolas felt that Orlias should come with him. So before he fell, he grabbed onto Orlias' long blond hair and pulled him down with him. They rolled down the hill laughing, but their laughing turned into screams when they noticed that they were headed right for the lake. Their screaming ceased when they splashed into the icy water. They stood up laughing and dunking each other into the water. Their elvish laughter rang throughout the woods like singing birds.  
  
"Ahem," a voice said from above. They stopped laughing and shoving each other to see who it was. They looked up and saw that it was Trebien, the king's messenger. "Your highness, your father wishes to see you." He said. He looked down at them in distaste, he shook his head when he saw them both drenched and hair flying everywhere. Legolas' silver streaked blond hair was clinging to his face and was all out of place. "Prince Legolas, do you really think that this is the way for the future King of Northern Mirkwood to act?" Asked Trebien.  
  
"Oh I think more Kings in Middle-Earth should be acting like this, maybe if they did so they wouldn't over power small little people like you." Laughed Legolas. He always tried to make Trebien feel like the underclassman. Not that he was proud of being a prince and wanted everyone to feel like they were inferior to him, he just thought that it was fun to watch Trebien get so mad. He secretly loathed the fact that he was going to be king one day, he loathed the fact that he was a prince now.  
  
"I think we should leave now your highness." Trebien looked like he wanted to strangle Legolas because of his smart mouth.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry Trebien, I truly am. I just find it amusing that you do not know that I only kid you." Legolas said as he followed behind Trebien.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Your highness," said Trebien as he opened the door for Legolas that led him to his father.  
  
"Thank you Trebien," said Legolas as he walked through the door. Trebien shut the door behind Legolas to give father and son the privacy they needed. Legolas saw his father standing by a window looking out with his back to him. He slowly started toward his father, a little nervous. "Father?" Asked Legolas. After not getting an answer from the Elf King, he walked right up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is it you needed from me father?" Asked Legolas. When his father turned around to face Legolas, his face was filled with dismay. Legolas started to get a little nervous from the look on Thranduil's face.  
  
"Legolas, there is a letter for you from Gandalf here," he said. He reached into his robe pocket and brought out a parchment and handed it to Legolas.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
** Well that's it for Chapter 1!! Let me know what you think of it. If you say it sucks I'll cry for hours then make up another story. j/k But please let me know what you think, I'll keep it going if you like it. Do you want to know what the letter says??? ** 


	2. Chapter 2: The Revealing Dream

** Please know that I do not own the characters in this story. I do own some of the characters and some of the places but not all of them. So don't sue me if you are too stupid to realize which ones I own and which ones I don't!! Thank you! (**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas scanned his father's face to see how the news affected him. Thranduil's face didn't show any emotion concerning the news of the letter. Legolas looked down at the letter then back up at his father again. He reached out his hand and took the letter from his father's hand. He unfolded it slowly and read the contents of the letter.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
It has been a great while since our last meeting, and I'm terribly sorry for putting this great burden on your shoulders once more. But I need your help and the help of the rest of the fellowship. I need you to come to Rivendell at once, Middle Earth is in grave danger. I am terribly sorry, but I must give you the task of escorting the hobbits to Rivendell. They do not know the way and you must lead them. Be quick and swift, for I myself am unaware of the dangers that lie in the road now. I'm sorry for putting this burden onto you again. The reason for this meeting is unnecessary for the rest of the company to worry about. But I will say that Middle-Earth has never been more at risk of eternal slavery to evil. Tell no one, for the journey together will be filled with enough stress, I do not want this to be know also. I trust that you will retrieve the hobbits within the next 2 months. Gather everyone together in Rivendell for I will meet you there. Farewell my friend, safe journey.  
  
Gandalf the White  
  
Legolas stared dumbfounded by the letter. The letters on the parchment seemed to fly all around each other. Why did Gandalf have to choose me to gather the hobbits? Two months? It's impossible. Thought Legolas.  
  
"Nothing is impossible for you my son," said the King. Who had clearly read his elven son's mind.  
  
"But father, I have just returned from my last journey with the fellowship. I do not wish to go again." Said Legolas. Even though he said this, his heart was beating faster and faster with the growing excitement of another adventure. A smile crept over his lips and he took back what he just said about the journey. Of course he was excited to go, only a fool would turn down this chance, and Gandalf was counting on him to gather the fellowship and he couldn't let Gandalf down.  
  
"Are you going my son, or not?" Asked Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, and I shall leave once the sun rises tomorrow morning." Said Legolas, getting more and more excited with each passing second. "Excuse me father, for I have work to do."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
The rest of the day, Legolas hurried about the kingdom getting ready for his journey. He sent Trebien out to buy strong fine new arrows and extra string for his bow. When he retrieved his string and arrows, he realized that he was finished. He didn't need all the extra clothing that one would need. He simply pushed the thought out of his mind and decided to bear wearing the same clothes day after day. He was an elf, so the thought didn't affect him. The rest of the day seemed to pass like a blur before the prince's eyes.  
  
Legolas stood on the archery course alone. He had just finished practicing when he heard someone walking up the hill towards him. With his keen elvish hearing, he figured the person coming up on him was still awhile off. So he went to retrieve his arrows from the targets. He smiled to himself when he walked up to the target and noticed that out of the 15 arrows he shot, there was only one main hole in the board. Each arrow he had shot sliced right through the pervious one. He sighed happily to himself.  
  
His smile was wiped off his face when he noticed that the creature coming up on him wasn't an elf. The footsteps were heavy and it seemed that the creature had a limp to it. Legolas stood watching the pathway, waiting for this creature to come into view. All of a sudden he was hit with a huge gust of wind and was flung backwards into a tree. The air from the wind was foul and rotten. It smelled of decomposing flesh. He sat on the ground still in shock from the impact of the tree. He stood up slowly, ready to face this new development. From this, Legolas pulled out one of his new arrows and readied his bow. He aimed right for the pathway, ready to shoot the foul creature that had come into Mirkwood. He waited for about 10 seconds until the creature came into view. And foul it was.  
  
It stood about 8 feet in height, and was black as night. The face seemed too large for the head, there were no eyes, but only deep holes, and deep within the holes was the faintest hint of red, a glowing, evil red. The mouth was large and open, for there were holes in the sides where the creature's cheeks were supposed to be. With large pointy teeth. The teeth were about 4 inches long, the upper ones curved downward and the lower ones curved upward. The rest of the body seemed to resemble a skeleton. The bones were black and rotten. The arms were long and muscular. The legs were also long, but seemed to bend in the opposite direction that most legs bend. The hands of the creature were merely 2 giant claws that seemed too large for the arms. The feet of the creature were like 2 large talons that were gripping 2 very large knives. The creature opened its mouth and let out a deafening roar that would leave the bravest ranger cowering in fear, the open mouth revealed about 8 rows of shiny razor like teeth.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow in fear of this creature. He thought that he had seen the most grotesque things before but this cancelled out all other things know to earth. The elf not only stared at the creature itself, but he also couldn't help but notice the giant black reptilian wings that curved up over his head. The creature opened his wingspan fully and it was nearly 15 feet wide. Legolas tried to pick up his bow again to defend himself but his hands seemed to fumble it and wouldn't allow him to pick it up. He fell to the ground in fear as the creature lunged towards him. "NOOO!!" Screamed Legolas as the creature reached for his throat to-  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Legolas as he sat up straight in the safety of his bed. He was literally drenched with elven sweat. He looked around his room in fear that the creature might be there. He got up and out of bed and ran out of the palace straight towards the home of Orlias.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
"Orlias!!! Orlias!! ORLIAS!!" Screamed the Elf as he pounded on the door of his friend's house. "Come on, wake up!!" He just had to tell his dream to someone, and even if his best friend couldn't tell him what the meaning of it was, he could at least listen to him without thinking that he was crazy. "ORLIAS!!"  
  
"Quiet down there young sir!!" Screamed an old maiden from a window far above whom Legolas had obviously woke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady!" Called Legolas. "ORLIAS!!"  
  
More lights in the neighbor turned on from the Elf's constant screaming, including Orlias' light. Legolas heard the door being unlocked and then saw an extremely tired looking Orlias come into view.  
  
"Legolas, what in the name of Mirkwood are you doing??!!" whispered Orlias, for he saw the angry neighbors and tried to be quiet for their sake.  
  
"Oh Orlias!! Have the most horrible thing to tell you!!" Said Legolas rather loudly.  
  
"SHHH!" Hissed Orlias. "Don't disturb the neighbors anymore, come inside my friend and tell me your problems."  
  
Orlias led Legolas inside and into his cooking area (kitchen). He sat him down and started making some sort of leaf tea.  
  
"What are you doing now? This is no time for food or drink!" Said Legolas, slowly calming down.  
  
"Well if I'm going to spend the rest of the night listening to your problems, I'm going to need something hard to drink to keep me wakeful. Would you like some?" Orlias asked.  
  
"No, thank you." If Legolas had something to drink or eat he probably wouldn't be able to hold it down.  
  
"Now, my friend, tell me of your problems." Said Orlias.  
  
"Well, I spent my day, getting ready for my journey tomorrow, and I guess after I had been practicing my archery, I must have gotten tired and somehow got to my bed and fell asleep. Because the next thing I knew, I was back on the archery course-"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
After about 2 hours, Legolas had finished his story. He had to take several breaks among the way for he was talking so fast his mouth got dry several times and he couldn't make any words out.  
  
"Ahem," Orlias cleared his throat. "Well, Legolas, it seems you really are crazy." Said Orlias in a joking way.  
  
"Orlias! This is no joking matter, this dream was too real to be just a dream. I think it means something. Do you think that it could reveal the future of some kind?" Legolas asked seriously.  
  
"Look Legolas, I think that you are having these dreams now because of this journey you are going on this morning and you're nervous. You are also nervous about seeing all your friends. It has been 10 very long years since your last adventure and 8 long years since you've seen the rest of the fellowship." Said Orlias, who was trying to comfort his distressed friend. "You know what also I think?"  
  
"I had no idea you were even capable of thinking." Said Legolas, trying to brighten up the atmosphere of the chamber.  
  
"Well, since you seem to be in a mood for jokes right now, I'd say that the real reason you don't want to go on this mission is because your father wants you to find a wife and you're afraid that he might try something while you are gone." Smirked Orlias. He had always known Legolas' weakness, and that was to tease him about the arranged marriages his father always tried to set him up with.  
  
"Orlias you know just as well as I do that even if the Elf King does try to marry me I will refuse. If I ever am going to marry, mind you I said IF not WHEN, I want to love my betrothed. Not marry her just because our fathers want to strike a deal. And I can easily refuse anyone my father just so happens to bring along. ALSO, I would want a warrior wife. Not a feeble housewife to cook and clean house. But one who can fight and is willing to come with me on my long journeys." Said Legolas.  
  
Orlias started to get a little worried because Legolas was starting to get that faraway look in his eye. He was about to say something but Legolas wasn't finished with what he was saying.  
  
"She would have to be… the perfect Elf." He said dreamily.  
  
Orlias stared at his friend and slowly backed his chair up against the wall. "Legolas," he said, "what is wrong with you? You are starting to scare me. Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry Orlias. I just get carried away when I start thinking of the one Elf that doesn't exist and probably never will exist." Said Legolas with a sigh.  
  
"I know you do my friend." Orlias said.  
  
"Orlias, how did we get on the subject of my future wife when I came here to tell you about my horrifying dream?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know my friend," smiled Orlias, "but I think you should get some sleep now, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes I do, a very long day. Hopefully exciting, but hopefully not anything unexpected." And with saying that, Legolas left the home of Orlias and headed towards the palace.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'll try to work on this fast so that I have new chapters up every couple of days or so. But it's hard work with homework and all. Also don't worry, I will put a little of a love story in here, hey don't be mad if you hate love stories. I go to an all girls catholic high school and if I don't get "any" at least I can write it down for all you to enjoy. Thank you! Chapter 3 coming soon. Au revoir!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival in the Shire

** Hey people thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, I wasn't actually going to add a "perfect elf" to the story, it was just something Legolas said. There is going to be a female character coming in later but I'm not sure I want to actually write all that mushy stuff so I don't know if it is going to be a romance. There might be some "physical action" going on, but nothing more than that, but I haven't decided yet. NOTHING ROMANTIC, well, probably nothing romantic but I do get carried away sometimes…  
  
But I'm sorry if I do have some mistakes in here.**  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Good bye Orlias," said Legolas as he mounted his horse, Morning Star. Legolas has had Morning Star for as long as he could remember. The horse was old, very old, but since he was an Elven horse, the age didn't show. Morning Star was known to be the fastest and strongest horse in the kingdom, and he lived up to that title. He could run for hours without getting tired. The horse was a present for Legolas when he turned 1000 years old, but Morning Star was just a little colt back then. Now, Legolas having just turned 3100, Morning Star was just as old. He had an almost illuminescent light shining off of his shiny silver/white coat. It made him look like a star in the sunlight, hence the name Morning Star.  
  
"Good bye Legolas. Be careful. I know it's been a long time since you've been away, but just be careful. Don't get yourself killed my friend." Said Orlias.  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind and try not to. But if I do, it's not by my bidding," joked Legolas.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be. Where is your first stop? Any place interesting?" Asked Orlias.  
  
"Well I suppose I'll go to the Shire first to gather up Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." explained Legolas, a little uneasy from the fact that Gandalf had chosen him to gather up the hobbits. "I hope Sam can stand to depart from Rosie."  
  
"I'm sure he can, he's a strong hobbit. Are you going to be okay out there?" Asked his concerned friend.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Yes my friend, I will be just fine. Don't worry. Now, I must find my father someplace."  
  
"I'm here Legolas," said a voice from behind. "Here I wanted to give you this for your journey. Use it well and never lose it." Said his father as he walked down the steps of the palace to join Legolas and Orlias.  
  
Legolas took the large package and opened it. He gasped in shock when he saw what the gift was. "Oh my Lord, father. It's real Mirkwood, the strongest wood know to any Elf, Man, Dwarf, Hobbit and Orc!! How did you find a bow made from Mirkwood?! Where on Middle-Earth did you get this? It's damn near impossible to cut down a Mirkwood tree!!" Exclaimed Legolas who was having a hard time concealing his excitement. Orlias had never seen a smile like this on his friend's face before. "Thank you father, I will use it with honor." Said Legolas. And with a proper thank you, he bowed his head to his father.  
  
"You are welcome my son. I had it sent for, don't ask exactly where from because I'm not too certain myself, but I do know that it's from the most magical city in Middle-Earth," said King Thranduil. "Have a safe journey Prince Legolas." He bowed in return to his son.  
  
"I will father," said Legolas. He took out his old bow and stuck it in a holster on his saddle and put his new on in a holster next to his quiver on his back. "Well I'm off!"  
  
And with that, he rode off through the gates of Mirkwood.  
  
"Isn't it so sad to see our little baby go riding off into battle?" asked Orlias, pretending to cry.  
  
"He's not going into battle," said the King.  
  
"He's not?! Well then what the hell is he doing? Don't you know, didn't he tell you?" Asked Orlias.  
  
"I do not know, I honestly do not know. He got a letter from Gandalf telling him to gather up the company, nothing more," said Legolas' father with a sigh. " All I know is that it can't be good, it can't be good at all."  
  
Orlias stood and watched the figure of the king walk slowly back into the palace. He turned his head and looked down the path that Legolas had left on. He could still see a small white speck riding fast down the pathway.  
  
"Good luck my friend," Orlias said to no one.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Legolas had been on the road now for more than a week and everyday he got closer and closer to the Shire. He was less than a day away from, he would arrive there within the next few hours, but wouldn't arrive in Hobbiton for another day after that.  
  
He thought of all his friend that he hasn't seen in a long while. It's been so long, he thought, how different could they possible look?  
  
He continued riding for about 6 hours, hoping that he was going to get there soon. The forest was making him uneasy. Usually the trees in his homeland were humongous, and in the winter the leaves didn't fall off, but they turned a beautiful silver color. But here they fell, and whenever a leaf would touch the ground, Legolas would always think that it was a creature sneaking up on him.  
  
A couple of hours later he turned on to the pathway that ran straight through the Shire. He sighed, he thought the Shire was so beautiful, When we complete this quest, I think I shall visit here often, he thought to himself.  
  
All of a sudden, Legolas could hear soft footsteps coming in on him from the sides. He stopped Morning Star and got off. Using his keen eyesight, he looked all around him, when he had finished scanning the area, he noticed that there was an arrow aimed right for his head. But the archer that was aiming the arrow was about 50 feet behind him in the forest. In the blink of an eye, Legolas stood behind the archer with his own arrow to the back of the person's head. The archer, clearly startled by the sudden disappearance of his target pulled down his dark hood and looked around. Legolas could see long blond hair very much like his own be revealed by the strange archer. The stranger still had no idea that Legolas was standing behind him with an arrow to his head.  
  
Legolas pulled back the bow farther to get the stranger's attention. He turned around fast and was shocked to find his target standing behind him, putting him in the same position that he had put this man in.  
  
"OH! Prince Legolas! I had no idea it was you!" cried the stranger.  
  
Legolas lowered his arrow and stared at the archer, who was noticeably an elf like himself. "Well, you seem to know my name, but I'm sorry to say that I have not heard yours." Said Legolas, cautiously.  
  
"My name is Gildor Inglorian, I have been traveling with my company. But now I am returning to whence I came." Explained the elf.  
  
"Gildor? Very well, what is an elf doing in the Shire?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Well I told you. My company and I started our journey about 10 years ago. And now we are returning to where we came from, but I am sad to say that I'm the only one left now."  
  
"Why what happened?" Asked a curious Legolas.  
  
"I don't really remember. I remember that we were attacked by a large group of strange creatures, then I woke up a week later." He explained.  
  
"These creatures, what did they look like?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Oh, my lord, you couldn't even begin to imagine. Most grotesque beings I've ever encountered. Large, black bodies, many large teeth, looked like a corpse, smelled like one also. Oh yes, it had large black wings, very similar to the ones of a bat." Said an obviously still terrified elf.  
  
"Oh my," said Legolas. His head was spinning, he didn't know what to think. This strange elf had just explained to him the exact creature that was in his dream he had the last night he was home. "Did it have claws in the place of hands?"  
  
"I do not remember much, I only remember what I told." He said.  
  
"It's just a coincidence," Legolas quietly told himself.  
  
"Sorry, but what's a coincidence?" Asked Gildor.  
  
"Nothing, do not worry about it. I'm dreadfully sorry, but I must be off now." He said as he made his way back to Morning Star.  
  
"Um… sir? Mind if I ask you a question?" asked Gildor. With an approving nod from Legolas, he continued, "Sir? What is a princely Elf doing in the Shire?"  
  
"To see some old friends," Legolas replied. "Good bye my friend. Safe journey home."  
  
On his way to Hobbiton, he was thinking about what Gildor had told him about the creature. Legolas, it's just a coincidence, there is no way that you could of seen one of them in your dream. He told himself. He decided to stick to that decision, he was going to think of it as a coincidence and tell no one.  
  
That night, when he stopped to rest, he thought he could see two eyes peering at him in the darkness, two deep red eyes.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
The next day, he spent hours riding towards Hobbiton. After awhile, he saw the faint vision of a village in the distant.  
  
Legolas stopped his horse and pulled up his hood to hide his ears. He's heard stories that the Hobbits in the Shire were sometimes uneasy around Elves and he didn't want to start a commotion.  
  
When he finally passed through the gates into the main village of Hobbiton, he realized that he had no idea where Frodo Baggins lived. He looked around and found the nearest hobbit, an older gentleman who looked like he would know.  
  
"Please good sir, can you tell me where Frodo Baggins lives?" asked the Elf.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, I did not take your pot, now stop blaming me when your things come up missing!" Said Frodo Baggins. He was spending his time in the tavern with his best friend Sam. Sam was stuck on the thought that Frodo had taken his favorite pot to cook his tea in.  
  
"Well if you didn't, then who did?" Asked a very angry Sam.  
  
What he didn't notice was that it was actually Merry and Pippin playing a joke on Sam. They thought it was fun to watch him get mad. But they didn't let anyone know about the joke.  
  
"Sam, I told you, do not-" said Frodo, but was cut off by Mr. Sandyman.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! You have a visitor waitin' for you at your dwelling. Strange man he was, seemed a bit youthful. Yes . . . strange indeed. Came in riding a great white horse. I didn't catch his name though." Said Mr. Sandyman.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, I'd better be off now, good bye my friends." Said Frodo as he exited the tavern.  
  
When Frodo walked out of the door, Pippin ran up to Sam and slammed his pot down in front of him and ran away laughing with Sam right on his heels.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Frodo walked up the path to his house. He eyed the door suspiciously. Who could it be? He asked himself. It better not be an annoying Sackville- Baggins.  
  
When he neared the house, he heard a noise come from the side. He looked around the corner and found a beautiful white horse gracefully grazing in the grass next to his dwelling. Oh my Lord, this must be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life. He thought as he ran his hand down the side of the horse, it felt like pure silk. The horse picked his head up from the grass and gently nudged Frodo with his muzzle. The horse was over twice the size of Frodo, but still Frodo felt no fear of its size. It was so gentle, he could tell by the way he held himself. Something about this horse seemed very familiar, so very familiar. But he couldn't tell how. The person inside my home must be of great importance to have such a beautiful creature such as this. He thought to himself. With that bit of knowledge, he got more curious as to who was in his dwelling.  
  
He opened the door and looked around inside. Finding no one in the front room. He walked around into his kitchen and still found no one. When he turned around and looked into his living room he saw a figure standing with his back to him.  
  
The figure was tall, very tall compared to Frodo. The figure had his hood up so he couldn't see his head. Very slowly, this stranger lifted up his hood and pulled it back. Revealing his silver/blond hair. Frodo held his breath, he still wasn't sure who this person was.  
  
"Hello Frodo." Said the figure in Elvish.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know Elvish." He replied to the man. He was starting to get annoyed at this man for not revealing himself. Very slowly he started to turn. Right away, Frodo noticed the ears, Elf ears. He turned around completely and stared at his friend from long ago.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Exclaimed Frodo.  
  
"Hello Frodo," repeated Legolas, this time in common-tongue so that Frodo could understand.  
  
At first, Frodo just stood there in shock, looking at his friend that he thought he would never see again. He did the unexpected and ran up to him and gave him a big friendly welcoming hug. "Oh how are you my friend!" said Frodo, obviously excited.  
  
"I'm doing just fine, how are things with you here in Hobbiton. I trust everything is well with Sam, Merry and Pippin." Said Legolas.  
  
"Oh yes yes. Everything is fine so far. But it hasn't been that long now has it?" Replied Frodo. "Well, actually it's been too long. Would you like something to eat while you're here?"  
  
"No thank you, I'll be fine." Said Legolas. He decided to wait until later to tell Frodo the news, he didn't want to ruin his reunion with the Hobbits.  
  
"Well, Legolas Greenleaf, I do believe you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you now have you? You look exactly the same as you did 8 years ago when I last saw you." Exclaimed Frodo.  
  
"Yes, that's the price to pay for being immortal. But enough talk about me. How are you doing my friend?" Legolas asked. They talked for the rest of the day……  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
It was around 6 at night the next day until they stopped talking. They talked about Legolas' past 8 years of life in Mirkwood at the palace. They talked about the last 8 years of Frodo's life and his home. They talked about everything.  
  
"Come you must come down to the tavern to see Sam, Merry and Pip. They are probably there still, they probably haven't left yet since they were there last night. They have one-track minds. Come, take off your cape and enjoy the last hour of sunshine." Said Frodo.  
  
"No, I don't really think I should walk around the Shire without my cloak on." Said Legolas.  
  
"And why not? Are you afraid people are going to be scared because you're an Elf? Well, don't worry about it, they will see that you are with me and all will be okay." Said Frodo.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Alright." Said Legolas. He took off his warm cloak and walked out into the bright sunlight. The sky looked so pretty from the setting sun.  
  
Frodo and Legolas started walking down the path towards the tavern. Hobbits were staring and whispering about the Elf that was walking around the Shire with Frodo Baggins. Never before had they seen an elf just wonder about like this. Some people were amazed to see that they really even existed, mostly the children Hobbits. They all thought that Elves were part of made up fairy tales.  
  
They entered the tavern and Legolas had to squat down to get through the door, for he was nearly 6 feet tall and the door was meant for 4 foot Hobbits. He smiled to himself when he saw Sam, Merry and Pippin all sitting at a table enjoying their ale. It was Pippin who was the first to notice the presence of their old friend.  
  
"Merry, Sam, look what the Hobbit dragged in! Looks like a little boy Elf. Yes must be a child, looks like one." Said Pippin, laughing. He ran up to Legolas and vigorously shook his hand. "It's good to see you again Legolas. How have you been all these long years."  
  
"I've been fine, thank you. How have you been?" He asked. The same conversation unfolded between Legolas and the 3 Hobbits that had happened earlier that day with Frodo.  
  
After talking for 2 long hours……  
  
"So Legolas, what is the real reason that you've come to the Shire. For we all know that life among Hobbits doesn't really interest Elves." Said Sam.  
  
"Well you should know that I have a different view of Hobbits than other Elves do." Explained Legolas. "Well the reason I'm here is a little difficult to tell."  
  
The Hobbits leaned in closer to hear what Legolas had to say about his real reason for being there. They knew Legolas and something was troubling him and he wasn't there just to visit.  
  
"Go on," Frodo said encouragingly.  
  
"Well you see, I got a letter from Gandalf and he asked me to gather you up and take you to Rivendell. He said that Middle-Earth has never been in more danger before than this. And he needs our help." Said Legolas slowly so he didn't have to repeat it.  
  
"In danger of what?" Asked Merry.  
  
"I don't know," said Legolas.  
  
Every face at the table looked down at their hands. They all had the same reaction. They didn't want to go on another journey. But the thrill of going on an adventure again lightened their spirits.  
  
Legolas looked around the table, scanning the faces of the Hobbits. "Are you going to help? Are you going to come with me?" He asked?  
  
Frodo looked up from his hands and nodded. "I'm coming with you my friend."  
  
"Me too," said Sam and Merry at the same time.  
  
"Pippin? Are you going to come or no?" Asked Legolas. For Pippin still sat there staring at his hands.  
  
"Are we going to be fed properly on this trip? Because last time I was a bit disappointed because we didn't get to eat that much." He said at last after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I promise you that I will try to carry more food than before." Said a smiling Legolas.  
  
"Alright then, I'm in." Said Pippin. "When are we off?"  
  
"As soon as you are ready we will be off for Rivendell." Said Legolas. Legolas got up and walked outside, he needed some fresh air. He didn't care if Hobbits that were walking by stopped and stared at him in awe. He didn't care if they would leave next week. He was happy, the hard part was done. He walked down the pathway towards Frodo's house, past Hobbits rushing to get out of his way.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
**Well that was the end of Chapter 3, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if the story might seem to drag along or it takes me awhile to upload chapters, but I'm struggling three honors classes right now and trying to maintain a 4.1 grade point average. But I'll try my hardest. Please review!! Thank you!! (**  
  
***the exiled one*** 


	4. Chapter 4: The Creature in the Night

**Hey people. As I said before I changed a lot to the story to make it more true to the books, since it's after the books. Well thanks for reviewing!! I don't own any characters except the obvious!!**  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Legolas.  
  
It was a week later and they still haven't left the Shire. The rest of the hobbits heard that they were going to leave and they insisted on holding a going away party. Legolas had to admit that these small hobbits sure did know how to party. The only bad part about the party is that he had to leave Frodo's house and socialize with the hobbits. He didn't mind doing that, but hobbits were curious folk and they wanted to know all about Legolas, his family, Mirkwood, and all his adventures and battles he fought in. He didn't get annoyed until about the 10th time he told the stories. The party couldn't of ended any later. He was happy when his friends finally told him that they were ready.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready, I don't know about the rest of them, but I know that I am." Said Frodo. He had actually been ready since the moment that Legolas had told them the trouble that they were in. He had been ready to go off on another adventure since the moment he stepped foot in the Shire 8 years ago.  
  
"I'm ready to go if Master Frodo is," said Sam. "But you'd better start praying that Merry and Pippin have even considered packing."  
  
"Oh we've considered it. Actually we started it about 3 days ago thank you." Said Merry.  
  
"Yes, we aren't as lazy as you think we are… sometimes. Well, we have our moments, but usually we aren't THAT lazy." Said Pippin.  
  
"Sure you aren't," smiled Legolas. "But if you are all ready now, lets go. We should be off as soon as we can. The sooner the better. I want to make good timing while it's still light outside."  
  
"Alright then," said Frodo. "Let's be off now."  
  
They started off down the path that led straight out of the Shire. They headed off towards Rivendell, the journey would take them about 2 weeks, and they would get there sooner than Gandalf had expected. But that would be nice to just relax once they get there.  
  
After a couple hours of walking, they finally had to stop and rest. Morning Star was getting restless from walking, he wanted to run fast, not walk at a slow hobbits pace. And he hated having to stop so often, it just seemed that Pippin and Merry just never got tired from eating and they had to do it so often.  
  
Legolas whispered something in Morning Star's ear, because the horse started to neigh, the horse must have understood him. Legolas took off the bridal and saddle and let Morning Star run ahead of them so he could graze in the open field. He set the saddle aside, for he needed it not. He only brought it in case of an emergency, but he did keep the bridal, he hooked it to his quiver, for it could come in handy one day.  
  
"How far are we from Rivendell? How much longer do we have?" Asked an already exhausted Pippin.  
  
Legolas laughed, "Pippin, we've been walking a mere 5 hours, we have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"Can we stop here and rest for awhile, please?" Asked Merry, "my feet are going to fall off, and I don't think I could live without 'em."  
  
"I'll make a proposition for you. OK? Because the sooner we get to Rivendell, the sooner you can rest in more luxury than you can on the open road. Right? So I say that we walk for 5 hours at a time, and then we may rest for 2. And continue with that pattern until we get to Rivendell. So we may continue on through the night also." Said Legolas.  
  
The hobbits stood pondering what Legolas had just told them. They didn't know if it was such a good idea. But if it would get them to Rivendell sooner, then why not?  
  
"I say we listen to Legolas' plan and continue on as he said," said Frodo. He looked at the rest of the hobbits. "It would certainly shorted our journey by a great much, because we will always be on foot. And think of the food and beds in Rivendell. Wouldn't you like to sleep in them soon?"  
  
The hobbits looked at him and pondered. "Well I agree with Master Frodo." Piped up Sam. "I think it would be best to continue."  
  
"Why not? I say we do it. Eh Pip?" Merry said.  
  
Pippin looked at the hobbits as though they all had several heads each. "Do you know what you are saying?" he exclaimed. "That would mean that we would be walking longer than we would be resting! I don't know about it. But I'll do it anyhow."  
  
"Alright, this should make our journey run smoother. Now since we have been on the road for 5 hours already, I say we can take our first break now." Said Legolas.  
  
Of course the hobbits all agreed with him. Any time to rest was okay with them. They dropped their packs to the ground and laid out blankets on the ground. They soon fell asleep, nice and soundly. Legolas stood and took guard. It wasn't night yet, but it was getting there. And he was never too sure of the country these days.  
  
Suddenly he could sense that there was a large creature walking up behind him. He turned around and saw the most hideous thing ever. It was the creature from his dream. The same one that the strange elf had told him about several weeks earlier on his way to Hobbiton. He stood in shock, it was every child's nightmare. An actual nightmare coming to life. He quickly reached for an arrow and fit it to the string. The elf's bow was singing. He was firing arrow after arrow at the creature. They all just bounced off. These arrows were supposed to be the strongest in the land, and yet they were not penetrating this creatures skin. The creature was walking towards him slowly, breathing heavily. It wasn't really walking, it was limping, one of it's legs had been nearly ripped off, it was dragging it across the forest floor, contaminating everything it touched.  
  
Legolas frantically tried to find a spot on the creature that looked like it might be a soft spot, to send the creature to it's grave. From deep inside the chest of the thing, Legolas could hear a faint heartbeat. He looked and saw that the chest of the creature was nothing but bones and he could see the heart pumping inside the black cage. He aimed for the heart and shot his last arrow. The creature roared deafeningly loud. Legolas fell to the ground and covered his ears, he felt as though his eardrums might burst. The hobbits all awoke at the sound and saw the creature.  
  
The thing lost its balance and fell over. It just lay on the ground for a couple of seconds, and then moved its head to stare directly at Legolas. You will get what you deserve one day elf! Just like the rest of them. Legolas stared in shock when he heard the voice in his head. He heard the heart of the creature start to slow down, and then stop altogether.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked the hobbits as they ran up to Legolas, who was still trying to recover from the shock. They saw the look in the elf's eyes and looked at the creature.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"Legolas, why was that thing trying to kill you?" Asked Frodo.  
  
"I don't know the answers to any of your questions. Please, leave me be for awhile, I have spent my last arrow and I must go retrieve as many as I can." Said Legolas.  
  
"No, my friend. You must rest, you are ghostly pale and look sick. You must rest, we will find the arrows for you," said Sam.  
  
"Thank you," said Legolas. He leaned up against a tree to think quietly to himself. He often looked at the creature just to make sure that he would stay dead. For he wasn't sure what this thing was and didn't know if it had the abilities to cheat death or not. You will get what you deserve one day elf! Just like the rest of them. Legolas replayed those words in his head many times. What did the creature mean by that? What have I done? What has any of us done? He looked at the creature once more. Elrond will most certainly know what this is. He walked over to the creature and cut off one of its fingers, he would take the finger to Elrond, maybe he could do tests on it to know what it is.  
  
"Come," said Legolas, once the hobbits returned. "We must get to Rivendell sooner than we expected. I must speak to Elrond."  
  
With that, the hobbits gathered up their supplies and quickened their pace towards Rivendell, in hopes to arrive there within the next week.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey people, sorry if this is short. But I'm trying. I hope it's better than what it was before. ( I hope it is. Please review. I feed off of reviews!! Thank you!!**  
  
**the exiled one** 


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Out About It All

**Hey people, sorry it took me so long to get this new chapter up. But I've started other stories and I had to get them running smoothly first. But please review!! I'm going to use blackmail and won't post another chapter until there are approximately 20 reviews. Haha, I'm so mean. Anyhoo PLEASE R&R!!!!**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
In Rivendell... 4 days later...  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Asked Legolas nervously. "May I speak with you?"  
  
The Lord of Rivendell turned around to see his good friend's youngest son standing before him. The sight of the young warrior brought a smile to his face. "Legolas," he said. He walked up to the young elf and embraced him. "How are you faring? I haven't heard news from Mirkwood in quite some time now."  
  
"Everything is well in Mirkwood, but I'm not so sure of the rest of Middle-Earth. I have heard that there are some ill happenings going on, and was summoned here by Gandalf to help." Legolas replied.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, "Yes there is trouble brewing again in Middle-Earth. And I know of the gathering of the fellowship. Yet, you seem so scared of this already. Tell me, do you know of what is going on?"  
  
"I know some things," Legolas said, "though I do not know if they are in anyway linked to the problem that we are here for."  
  
"What is it you know?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas walked over to his pack that he left in the hallway. He reached inside and drew out a small folded piece of clothing. He walked over to Elrond and handed it to him.  
  
"Here," he said, "it's in there."  
  
Lord Elrond took the bundle from Legolas and opened it slowly. He stared at the sight of a dead finger lying in his hands. "What is this Legolas? And why have you given it to me?"  
  
"Lord Elrond, before I left Mirkwood, I had a dream. I dreamed of a creature too horrible to imagine. But this creature that I saw, was in fact real. He attacked Gildor and his company. Do you know of Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Aye, I do. Some of his fair people still dwell in Rivendell. What of this attack you speak of?" Lord Elrond questioned.  
  
"When I was riding to the Shire to gather the hobbits, I came across Gildor. And he told me of great creatures that destroyed his companions and left him to die. And he explained to me what they looked like, he described the same exact thing I saw in my dream. So I obviously thought that it was just a coincidence," Legolas paused to wait for Lord Elrod to say something.  
  
Elrond nodded, motioning for Legolas to continue.  
  
"But then, after we left the Shire, I was attacked by the creature. Lord Elrond it was the same exact thing as was in my dream! I swear it! I didn't believe it at first, but the realization suddenly came over me when it started attacking. But oddly enough, my arrows did not penetrate its skin... or scales, or whatever it has. The only way I killed it was by shooting an arrow directly through its heart. And when I was sure it was dead, I cut off its finger to show to you so you might be able to figure out what it was." Legolas stopped. He took a deep breath, he talked so fast it tired him out.  
  
"Well, Legolas. It seems that you have been subdued to some foul play." Elrond said. Legolas gave him a confused look, so he continued, "I do know of what you are speaking. For I too have also seen it in a dream. And I have seen one in life, and I have learned about them also."  
  
Legolas stared at him, "So what are they?"  
  
Lord Elrond sighed, "Come with me Legolas. It is better if we sit whist we talk." He led Legolas to the dinner chamber, where they sat down at the large table.  
  
Lord Elrond put his head in his hands and continued, "They are from a race of Orcs. But yet they are not Orcs. They come from deep within the Great Sea. So far out that not even the Elves have traveled so far. They wandered into Middle-Earth 10 years ago, before you set out on your journey. They only came in small groups and didn't make any disturbances. But soon, after they figured out that the Ring of Power had been destroyed. They decided to make their move on Middle-Earth. They planned on overtaking all the kingdoms and turning all creatures into their kindred." Lord Elrond closed his eyes and looked at Legolas. "Do you follow so far?"  
  
"Yes, I think. But how long have they existed in the Great Sea?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Ah, this I do not know. All I know is that they have been around far longer than the Orcs. But how far back they go, I do not know." Lord Elrond said. "Any more questions so far?"  
  
"Yes. You say that they are from a race of Orc, am I correct?" Lord Elrond nodded. "Alright then, so are they Orcs."  
  
"No, they are not. They are distant cousins to the Orcs, but yet they are not Orcs. They come from a breed of Tranize, which is a horrible kind of creature. They are actually more closely related to the balrog, rather than an Orc." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Aye, so what are they called?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"The name that was given to them was Myrondic." Lord Elrond winced as he said the name, but he continued, "They have powers that far outweigh those of the Elves."  
  
Legolas swallowed hard. "So... are they possible to defeat?  
  
"Aye, it will take some time, skill, and patience. But they can be defeated. How long exactly... well I don't know. But they can." Lord Elrond told him.  
  
"And why have you chosen only the fellowship to confront them. Or is there something special that we must do besides defeat them?"  
  
"Ah yes, that is where the fellowship comes in. Gandalf and I have not brought you here to fight the Myrondic, there are already armies being gathered to do so. You are here to do something else. At the heart of the Myrondic lies a great evil, as you already know. But deep inside the temple from whence their bloody mess is created, there is a dancing leader. This grotesque creature dances like the devil and loves blood. He is a mad man who is immortal and controls all the Myrondic. And in his hand, he carries his bloody heart. All you need to do is destroy the heart he holds, and it will destroy all the Myrondic in the land."  
  
"And... that is what we must do. We must be the ones to destroy the dancing god. What is the name of this creature?" Legolas said.  
  
"Aye, you must destroy it. But, its name is Aizrom. Now no more questions. The rest will be explained by Gandalf when the time comes when the rest of the fellowship has arrived." Said Lord Elrond. He stood up and walked over to Legolas and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry for now prince Legolas. The time will come for you. But until then, rest in peace in Rivendell. All is open to you here."  
  
"Aye, thank you Lord Elrond," Legolas stood. Lord Elrond smiled at him and walked out of the room.  
  
Legolas stood in the room for a while and went over Lord Elrond's words in his head. He sighed, "Alas for the folly of these days." He walked out of the room and towards the hobbits room to speak with them about the new quest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey all. Sorry for the little input about the `dancing blood god'. But I'm obsessed with Anne Rice so I decided to base the creature Aizrom on Azim, from the book `The Queen of the Damned.' Anyhoo, PLEASE R&R!!! I NEED AT LEAST AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I START ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Thank you ** 


End file.
